That's What's Wrong With Me!
by lovefixation
Summary: Don't read, REALLY BAD story admittedly.


_A/n: First Teen Titan Fic..Here Goes Nothing_

_Disclaimer:Teen Titans are not mine!_

_This is basically on the two main character's point of view.It's divied into three parts:Part One:Rob's Pov.Part Two:Raven's Pov.And Last In The Regular Pov_

_--_

_That's What's Wrong With Me! _

_By:Shadow Rose 950_

_Chapter 1:Robin Pov_

_I Stare At Her...._

_Every Now and Then,I guess you could say_

_Even I sometimes wonder why i keep on doing it....But I am Robin.....I would sooner or later figure it out_

_What the Fuck_

_What The Hell_

_What The Heck............_

_One thought or thoughts,I myself find thinking over and over again_

_Are You My True Love? _

_Those Five Words I Found Myself Mouthing In The Mirror While I Had Caught A Glimspe Of Her_

_This...this is the big question,sooner or later ...I will have to answer_

_Having To Answer When I Get Jealous Of Beast boy or Aqualad( A/N:stay with me here!) flirting with ....her_

_A dark Beauty......_

_Filled with sarcasum....but eye catching_

_An intellegent and somewhat funny person_

_A kind and will always be there for you person_

_My Dark Angel.....My Love_

_I Told Myself I would have to answer this and here is the one big question....._

_What Is Wrong With Me???_

_And Here Is The Big Answer_

_I'm In Love_

_---_

_That's What's Wrong With Me! Part 11_

_Chapter:2_

_Has Wonder Boy Fallen For Me?_

_I sure know i have for him...._

_Really there is no use in denying it...._

_But If Rejected...What Will I do?_

_I will apper unhurt by the outisde,but inside i'd be tearing apart...._

_Has Dark Girl Fallen For Wonder Boy.....Am I Betraying Starfire?....No,If i don't tell him i love him....._

_I'm Only Betraying My Heart.....I guess everyone has there fawls...mines love._

_--_

_(A/n:Here now thhis is where i stand in enjoy this poem/somewhat story)_

The Titans All Sat In The Living Room....Same as usual for only three of the members. Are two little birds were going over their thoughts....It had been a few years now.The Teen Titans now just Plain Titans.Things had change..Like Raven finally destorying Trigon and getting full control of her powers.As in she could now show emtions without something blowing up.

''Robin?''Asked the naive alien girl,silently floating to her leader...who she wished herself and him were more.

''Uh..Oh Hey Star.''he said sneaking a peak at Raven,who was silently reading her book....He didn't notice she herself was peeking looking at the two.

Beast Boy and Cyborg too hypnotized by their game to pay attention to the others.

''Is Friend Robin Ok??''She asked sitting close..way to close for comfort..towards him.

''Yeah Um I--''but before he could finish,The dark beauty stood up and walked out of the room.

''Star I'm gonna go train..'''he said jumping up and causally walking after Raven.

''Hey Rae....Hold Up!''He yelled,she was fast much to his amazment.He had caught up with her in a hall with a large window view of the ocean.

''What Do You What,Wonder Boy?''She asked,trying to calm herself down.

'_Now or Never..'_Thought a sweating Robin.

''I..er..you see''He tried talking...atleast making some words!...'_God Your Beautiful'_

''Robin...Words.''She reliped,rolling her eyes._'I..i..ugh advice for myself'_

Rae..Raven..I well really...''he said '_LOVE YOU!'_

You??''She mumbled,now her curisoty was caught.

''Love You!''he said quickly,but before she could answer,sealed her with a world shattering kiss.

_'Her lips are soft and smooth like i manged.'_He thought before relasing a dazed Raven.

He was quiet._'God i'm an idpit..i shouldn't have done that.'_he thought staring at her.

''Raven..I--''He never got to finish,becuase Raven herself sealed him in a kiss herself.Fireworks either in his mind or outside appering.

''And boy wonder..Your lips are soft and smooth too.''Said a smiling Raven.

--

_We're finally Together_

_You and I_

_My Raven and My Guy...._

_**The End....**_

_A/n:Hey I just wanted to show..i'm not only an InuYasha Obessed Fan! Surpise isstill on hitausand The Hanyou and Taijiya 20 is back on updating today.Popular as soon as someone wins will be finished and a sequal to That's What's Wrong With Me will be Up._

_As Always,Shadow_

_R&R Please and Thank-You_


End file.
